


Sing Me To Sleep

by softspokenandmean



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenandmean/pseuds/softspokenandmean
Summary: Clark enjoys a rainstorm with his lover sleeping beside him.





	

Clark Kent was tired. Well, as far as a Kryptonian on Earth could get tired. He supposed he was more mentally tired than physically. It had been a long day. Between work at the Daily Plant, being Superman, and being a devoted and lovely boyfriend to a billionaire, his days were often very eventful. He wasn’t complaining though. He loved working at the Daily Plant. He loved being Superman. And he damn sure loved the gorgeous man sleeping soundly next to him. 

Clark was currently sitting up against the bedpost of his apartment bedroom, staring out the window as the rain hit his window. It was a rainstorm. Nothing too harsh, but not gentle either. It strangely relaxed him. But he's not sure what he needed to be relaxed from? Clark didn’t dwell on it. He simply listened to the rain, breathed in the scent of lavender vanilla candles that were still flowing in the air after their lovemaking, and melted under the warm blankets that promised to protect him and Bruce from the cold. Clark sighed happily with an overall feeling of exhaustion but in a content way. 

Yes. Clark Kent was very content. 

It wasn’t often he and Bruce would spend a night in his apartment and he welcomed it. As he often did. Of course he liked the Manor and seeing Bruce’s family, but it was just…his apartment made him comfortable. It had long been a place where he could hang up his cape and slip off his mask and just be him. And the Kent farm meant even more to him. 

Clark glanced down at his alarm clock. It read: 2:30am. He looked back at the window and the rain glazed glass. It was time for bed, he decided. Thankfully he had tomorrow off so everything would be fine if he overslept. He just hoped Bruce would still be here when he woke. He wanted to spend every moment he could with the man. 

Speaking of Bruce Wayne. Clark looked down at his lover. Bruce was currently curled up into a egg with a relaxed and pleasant face. God help him, he looked like an angel. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that would scare even the most inhuman criminals and superpower beings. And Clark had the honor of calling him his lover. Partner. In and off the field. A warm spread through Clark’s chest. Warmth of love, pride, and gratitude. 

Bruce Wayne—The Batman of Gotham—was his. (Not that he could ever say that out loud. But it was true.)

Clark slid down the bed, wrapping a strong arm around Bruce and snuggled close. (Bruce didn’t ever stir, which told Clark how much he unguarded himself around him.) The need for sleep suddenly hit Clark. He welcomed it. 

The rain sang him into a peaceful slumber, promising a bright Sun when he woke.


End file.
